Protector 4 : Midlife Crisis? What Midlife Crisis?
by TheRealThing
Summary: Protector 4- Midlife crisis? What Midlife Crisis? Picks up where Protector 3 leaves off, with Luke announcing his marriage to his parents.
1. Chapter 1

_**Protector 4- Midlife crisis? What Midlife Crisis?**_

Prologue

"It's coming along very well," Obi-Wan commented, looking admiringly at the vine Anakin had been pruning. "You seem to have developed a green thumb, Anakin," he commented.

Anakin smiled and wiped his hands on a rag. "Well, Padmé loves the greenery," he said. "So I'm well motivated."  
Obi-Wan chuckled. "Amazing what love will drive a man to," he commented.

Anakin grinned. "That smile hasn't left your face in two days," he told his friend. "I don't know what happened," he lied, "but whatever it was, must have been phenomenal."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Oh it was," he assured him, helping Anakin pick up the pruning implements. "Shall we join the ladies?"

"Of course," Anakin said. "I'll just put this stuff away and I'll meet you there."

The two couples sat on the patio as the sun started to set. Anakin and Padmé were both half expecting one of their five younger children to emerge from the house at any moment to announce some catastrophe.

"Seems pretty quiet tonight," Obi-Wan commented, knowing the Skywalker children well.

"Yeah, makes me think they're up to something," Anakin grumbled.

Padmé smiled. "Give them the benefit of the doubt, Ani," she told him.

Anakin cocked an eyebrow. "If you insist," he said. "I'll try not to say I told you so," he added.

Padmé laughed. "That'll be the day," she quipped.

Just then Luke's speeder was seen approaching the property. Anakin looked up as it drew closer, focusing on his son. He sensed something, but wasn't quite sure what it was. Padmé noticed his pensive expression.

"Everything okay?" she asked him.

Anakin looked down at her. "I think so," he said. "But Luke is coming to tell us something," he said. "I think it has to do with Taza."  
"Oh, I'll just bet they're engaged," Dormé piped up with a smile.

"Perhaps," Anakin replied, not sure how that made him feel. He could tell that Padmé's feelings were just as ambivalent.

"Luke's too young to get engaged," Padmé piped up with a frown.

"Angel we were _married_ when I was a year younger than he is now," Anakin reminded her.

"Yes, but the circumstances were totally different," Padmé pointed out.

"They certainly were," Obi-Wan agreed. "Imagine that," he continued with a smile. "You two could be grandparents in the near future."

Anakin frowned. "Don't remind me," he muttered.

Within a few minutes Luke and Taza appeared, hand in hand. Anakin and Padmé could tell by the look on their son's face that there was something big going on.

"Hello Taza," Padmé said, smiling at the young woman. "It's nice to see you."

"Thank you Mrs. Skywalker," Taza replied, sitting down. She glanced up at Luke, who stood behind her chair.

"Hello Master Kenobi, Mrs. Kenobi," Luke said, gripping the back of Taza's chair rather tightly.

"Luke," Obi-Wan said, sensing the young man's nervousness as keenly as his father did. "Taza. Lovely evening isn't it?"

"Sure is," Luke replied.

Anakin, who had been watching his son closely, finally spoke up.

"Something going on, son?" he asked.

Luke looked at his father, then his mother, then down to Taza. He swallowed somehow hard, and then looked back at his father again. "Yes Dad," he said. "There is." He looked at Padmé, then back at Anakin. "Taza and I were married this evening."

Chapter 1

Anakin and Padmé didn't react immediately, and for a moment the four of them simply looked at one another in shocked silence.

"Excuse me," Padmé said at last. "But did you say you were _married_ "

Luke nodded, and took Taza's hand in his. "I know it's sudden, but…"

"Sudden " Anakin interjected, jumping to his feet. "Sudden is an unexpected rain shower, but this…this is madness!"

"Ani, please," Padmé tried to intercede. "Let's just sit down at talk about this rationally."

Anakin looked at his wife. "Maybe that should have been done before," he commented, but sat down nonetheless.

"Perhaps we ought to check on the younglings," Obi-Wan suggested discreetly to his wife.

"Good idea," Dormé replied, standing up to join him.

Padmé waited until Anakin had seemingly calmed a little before addressing her son and new daughter-in-law.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea, Taza," she began. "We love you, and feel like you're part of our family already."

"Yes, yes of course," Anakin spoke up. "It's just that…you're both far too young to get married."

Luke looked at his father. "Dad, we're almost twenty one, both of us," he pointed out. "You were nineteen when you married Mom."

"Well the circumstances were completely different then," Anakin retorted, refusing to acknowledge the irony of his words given the discussion he'd had with Padmé mere minutes earlier.

"How were they different " Luke asked, growing exasperated with his father's attitude. "You loved Mom, you wanted to be with her, so you got married. I love Taza, she loves me, and we want to be together. Why is that so difficult to accept "

"Because there's no rush for you," Padmé pointed out. "Your father and I married in secret, we never saw one another, it was totally different. You two don't need to worry about discovery, you have the rest of your lives together. And you're both preparing for the trials. Do you really think that this is the best time to be..."

"We had to get married, Mrs. Skywalker," Taza finally spoke up, glancing sideways at Luke. "You see, I'm pregnant."

Luke could sense the shock emanating from each of his parents, and felt extremely uncomfortable, particularly when they didn't say anything in response. Taza looked up at him, her eyes brilliant with unshed tears. _I told you they'd be upset,_ she communicated to him silently.

 _It'll be okay,_ he assured her. _Just give them time to get over the shock._

"Well," Padmé said at last, forcing herself to smile. "This certainly is a surprise!" she said. She looked at Anakin, who was making no effort to hide his shock. "Did you hear that, Ani? We're going to be grandparents!"

Anakin looked at her and then back at his eldest son. "Yes, I heard," he replied. He pasted a smile on his face. "Congratulations," he said, looking in Luke's eyes.

Luke could see how his father was struggling, and appreciated his efforts. "Thanks," he said. "We're a little bit surprised too," he added.

Anakin lifted his eyebrows. "Oh? I'm sure you know how these things happen by now," he remarked.

"Ani," Padmé said, embarrassed by his comment.

"I'm going to get the kids up to bed," Anakin said, standing up.

Luke watched him leave and then looked back at his mother. "He's really upset," he commented quietly.

Padmé sighed. "I'm afraid so," she replied. "But he'll be fine, don't worry," she hastened to add, giving them a smile. "You know how badly your father handles change," she told Luke. She looked back at Taza. "I know it's all very scary right now, but things will work out just fine," she added.

Taza smiled, grateful for Padmé's words. "Thank you Mrs. Skywalker," she said tearfully.

"Please, I think you can call me Padmé now," Padmé said. "Or even Mom if you like," she added.

Taza's smile grew. "I'd like that," she replied. "Mom."

Luke smiled at his mother, loving her immensely for helping diffuse the rather touchy situation. "Is it okay if we spend the night here?" he asked. "We're going to find a new place of our own as soon as we can."

"Of course," Padmé said, "this is your home, Luke. You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you need to. And that goes for you too, Taza," she added. "Excuse me," she said, standing up. "I think your father will need some help getting the kids settled."

"Okay," Luke said and waited for his mother to leave before turning to his new bride. "See? I told you my mom would be cool."

Taza nodded. "It's not your mother I'm worried about," she replied.

Padmé found Anakin chasing young Obi-Wan and Anakin Junior down the long hallway that lead to their room. The boys were giggling madly, trying to escape their father's bum-pinching fingers.

"Getting them to bed, are you?" Padmé asked her spouse with a smile.

Anakin looked up and smiled, letting his quarry escape. "I'm tiring them out," he explained.

Padmé laughed. "Good job," she replied. "Obi-Wan and Dormé gone home?" she asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied. "Just a few moments ago. Funny how their kids never protest when it's time to leave a party like ours do."

Padmé smiled. She looked at Anakin for a moment, knowing him too well after more than twenty years of marriage not to know he was still upset. "Are you okay, Ani?" she asked.

Anakin sighed as he watched his youngest two sons disappear into their room. "I don't know," he replied. "But I suppose I will be. I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?!"

"I'm afraid not," Padmé replied, linking her arm through Anakin's. "It's all a part of life, Anakin."

Anakin nodded. "Shmi and Ami are still on the holonet," he said with absolute certainty, walking down the hall in the direction of their room next. Padmé watched him, wondering how their children were foolish enough to think they could fool their father for a second. She headed in the direction of Luke's room, and then stopped outside the doorway. She hesitated, not knowing if she should intrude, and for a moment she felt as uneasy as Anakin about her eldest son's marriage.

"Mom, what's going on?"

Padmé looked up to see Leia walking toward her, having just arrived home from her date with Han Solo.

"You don't know?" Padmé asked, surprised Luke's twin wasn't aware of the huge changes in his life.

Leia frowned. "Should I?" she asked. She looked at Luke's door, sensing that he was the source of her mother's tension. "Something's going on with Luke, isn't there?" she asked.

Padmé nodded. "He and Taza are married," she said simply.

Leia didn't seem terribly surprised, which made Padmé wonder if her eldest daughter knew the whole story.

"You're not surprised, are you?" Padmé asked.

"Not really, no," Leia admitted. "Did he…tell you anything else?" she asked.

"We know about the baby, yes," Padmé replied. "How long have you known?"  
"Not long," Leia replied. "How did Dad take the news?"

"As well as you'd imagine," Padmé replied. "You know how he deals with change."

"Oh yeah," Leia replied, remembering a time not that long ago when her father had sulked for almost a week when her mother had changed her hair style. "He's terrible."

Padmé nodded. "He'll be fine," she said hopefully. "He just needs time to get used to the idea."

Leia smiled, wondering if her mother was talking about herself as much as her spouse. "I guess I'll talk to Luke in the morning," she said. "I don't want to interrupt anything," she added with a smirk. Padmé wasn't amused.

"Goodnight love," Padmé said, giving Leia a hug. "Sweet dreams."

Padmé left Luke's door and proceeded to check on the other children, hoping that Anakin had managed to get them all settled down. He had, so she headed for her own room. Anakin was lying on the bed when she arrived, and she could see by the way he had his arms folded over his chest that he was deep in thought.

"Thanks for settling the kids down," Padmé said, starting to get undressed.

"No problem," Anakin replied, not really paying attention to her.

"Leia's home," she told him, knowing he wouldn't go to sleep until she'd arrived home.

"Good," he responded.

"She knew about Luke, by the way," she said, getting frustrated with his inattentiveness.

"Uh huh," he replied.

Padmé frowned, standing in her undergarments, which usually had Anakin's full attention.

"I'm thinking of shaving my head," she told him.

"That's nice."

"And dying my skin purple."

"Good."

Padmé grew exasperated at this point. "Anakin Skywalker, are you even listening to me?" she asked.

Anakin turned and looked at her. "Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

Padmé frowned, and came over to the bed to sit with him. "You're having a hard time with all this," she commented.

"I guess I am," he agreed, putting his arm around Padmé as she snuggled against him. "When did Luke grow up, Padmé? It seems like just yesterday I was standing in that toy store on Alderaan searching for his favourite stuffed bear."

Padmé nodded, remembering how happy Luke had been when his father had presented him with it. "But it wasn't yesterday," she reminded him gently. "It was fifteen years ago, Ani."

"I know," he sighed. "I guess I just want to keep my children children as long as I can," he replied.

Padmé smiled. "That can't happen and you know it," she told him. "You wouldn't have wanted to remain a child forever," she added for good measure.

"Of course not," Anakin replied.

"So how can you expect Luke to do so?" she asked. "He's a grown man now, Anakin, like it or not," she continued. "And he's married and about to become a father, like it or not."

Anakin frowned. "He still plays holovid games," he grumbled. "What does he know about being a father?"

Padmé smiled. "Well, the way I see it, he'll be a wonderful father," she commented. "And do you know how I know that?"

Anakin shook his head.

"Because he's had a wonderful role model," she told him. "The best role model I know."

Anakin smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "You always were a great diplomat," he commented.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Luke and Taza joined the rest of the family at breakfast table the next morning, each of them feeling ambivalent and anxious about facing Anakin again. Luke had slept little the previous night, for the unsettled feelings he sensed emanating from his father made his sleep a restless one. Taza had cried off and on through the night, her hormones giving her emotions an extra edge to them in the uncomfortable surroundings she found herself in.

"Good morning," Padmé said as Luke and Taza entered the room. She gave them a warm smile, setting both of them at ease as only Padmé could. "I hope you slept well."

"Well, not really," Luke admitted. "Is Dad still upset?" he asked, noting with dismay that his father was absent.

Padmé frowned ever so slightly as she sipped at her tea. "I don't know if upset is the right word, Luke," she replied. "You know how difficult change is for him. It will just take some getting used to."

"What will take some getting used to?" asked Obi, all ears as usual.

Padmé looked at her youngest child, and then back at her eldest, as though to ask Luke silently if he wanted to be the one to inform the rest of the family.

"Well Obi," Luke began, taking a deep breath. "Taza and I have some news. We were married last night."

"What?"

" _Married?!"_

" Why?"

"What's going on?"

Luke faced the various reactions from his five younger siblings stoically, not at all surprised by their shock. "I know it's kind of a surprise," Luke said, looking up just as his father entered the room. "But we love each other," he added, looking at his father. "And we want to spend our lives together."

Anakin knew that his son was directing his comments in his direction, and returned his gaze. He felt badly that things were so tense between him and his eldest son, but Anakin had never been a man to hide his feelings.

"Well I think it's _awesome_ that you're married," Shmi spoke up finally, giving her new sister-in-law a smile. "Welcome to our family, Taza."

Taza smiled, greatly moved by Shmi's kind words. "Thank you Shmi," she replied. "It's an honour to be a part of this family, it truly is."

Anakin said nothing, much to Padmé's chagrin, and helped himself to some breakfast.

"Yeah, welcome Taza," Qui-Gon piped up, sensing how tense his older brother was. "You rock, it's cool that you're our sister now." One by one each of the other children added their well wishes, not wanting to make their brother and his wife feel uneasy.

Taza's smile grew, and she looked at Luke. Luke smiled back, and then looked at his family. _You guys are the best,_ he told his siblings silently. _Thanks._

Anakin heard his son's silent words but said nothing and continued to eat his breakfast.

A little while later, Qui-Gon Skywalker sat in his father's speeder as Anakin directed it towards the Jedi Temple. In the back, Obi and Ani sat comparing their homework. Anakin was grateful that they were so quiet, though suspected that they were no doubt up to some mischief. Yet, he had concluded in his years as a father that such things were unavoidable where his children were concerned. And so he simply accepted the inevitable, knowing that he was powerless to change it. _I thought Luke was different though,_ he reflected. _I thought he was more responsible than this._

"Dad?" Qui-Gon asked.

Anakin said nothing, for he was lost in his thoughts.

"Dad?"

Finally Anakin looked at his son. "Yes son?" he asked.

Qui-Gon frowned, in the way his father knew meant he was trying to formulate the right words to say what he needed to say.

"Why are you so angry about Luke marrying Taza?" Qui-Gon finally asked.

Anakin looked away, focusing on the traffic once more. "I'm not angry, Qui-Gon," he replied. "I'm just…disappointed."  
"Why?"

Anakin sighed. He knew that Qui-Gon idolized his older brother, and was consequently very protective of him. But Qui-Gon was also intuitive enough to know that something was going on, something more than simply a hasty marriage.

"I don't really want to get into it," Anakin replied.

Qui-Gon frowned, trying his best to read his father's thoughts. But Anakin's mind was like a steel trap, and gaining entrance wasn't easy. But he had a feeling, a hunch – and decided to go on it.

"Taza's pregnant, isn't she?" he asked quietly so his younger brothers wouldn't hear.

Anakin looked at him quickly, quickly enough to let Qui-Gon know that he was correct.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Qui-Gon asked.

Anakin nodded, a slight frown on his face.

"Is _that_ why you're upset?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied. "Your brother was careless. He should have known better."

Qui-Gon wasn't sure what to say in response, for he really didn't want to consider this aspect of his brother's relationship with Taza.

"Yeah, I guess," Qui-Gon replied. "But you love kids, Dad," he pointed out. "Aren't you excited about becoming a grandfather?"

Anakin didn't know how to answer this question. _Was_ he excited? He did love children, he adored them. And another baby in the family _was_ an exciting prospect. And yet, Anakin wasn't quite ready to face the possibility that this grandchild would represent a watershed in his life, between his youth and middle age. And middle age wasn't something Anakin Skywalker was ready to accept.

"I suppose I am," Anakin replied finally. "It's just that…."

"You feel old?" Qui-Gon offered with a smile, hoping he was being helpful. His father's frown dashed that hope quickly.

"Old? Not exactly," Anakin said. "I guess it's just hard to imagine being a grandfather," he said.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "It'll be fun though, don't you think? I mean, having a baby in the family? You know how Mom loves babies. I think she'll like being a grandmother."

Anakin nodded, quite certain that she would. Padme was a natural when it came to children, and he had no doubt that she'd be as wonderful a grandmother as she was a mother.

"I'm sure she will be," Anakin said.

Qui-Gon said nothing more, sensing that his father was less than happy talking about the situation.

It wasn't lost on any of Anakin's students that their master was preoccupied. He wasn't himself, and only his children knew why. Several of Luke's classes were with his father, something Luke normally enjoyed. But today it was very uncomfortable for Luke being in his father's presence. He decided that he needed to have a heart to heart talk with Anakin as soon as possible.

It wasn't until the lunch break that Luke was able to find his father alone in his office. He screwed up his courage and entered the small room, closing the door behind him.

"Dad, we need to talk," Luke said. Anakin looked up at him, not surprised at all to see him.

"If you wish," Anakin said as Luke sat down. "Though I think perhaps a talk before now might have been more prudent."

Luke frowned. "I know you're disappointed with me, Dad, but…"

"You're right, I am," Anakin said. "I thought you were more responsible than this."

"I'm not sixteen," Luke countered. "I'm a grown man, Dad. You were married when you were my age."

"I know how old I was when I was married," Anakin countered. "But our situation was entirely different. Besides, we were already married when you and Leia were conceived."

Luke felt his face grow warm. His father had never been one to mince words.

"I'm sorry," Luke said. "I'm not perfect. I know you expect me to be, but I'm not."

"I don't expect you to be perfect," Anakin said, growing upset. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm not allowed to make mistakes," Luke said. "I thought that you'd be more understanding. You've made more than a few mistakes in your life, after all."

Anakin had no immediate response for his son, his words stinging him. "Yes, I've made mistakes," he said. "Mistakes that will haunt me to my grave. I'm sorry if I've place such high expectations on you, Luke. I guess I just want the best for you. Having a child is a huge responsibility. It will make the trials very difficult for both of you."

Luke sighed. "I know," he said. "But it is what it is, Dad. I love Taza, and we were planning on getting married and having a family someday. I guess things just happened a little sooner than we anticipated."

Anakin smiled. "I suppose I can get used to being a grandfather," he said.

Luke smiled with relief, pleased that his father was starting to relent. "You'll be the coolest grandpa in the quadrant," he said.

Anakin laughed. "I don't know about that, but I'll promise you one thing. I'm going to spoil that child of yours rotten. You know that, don't you?"

It was Luke's turn to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Luke told me that you and he had a good chat," Padmé said as she sat brushing out her hair at her dressing table.

Anakin watched her from their bed. "We did," he said. He loved watching her brush her hair. It soothed him somehow.

"I'm sure you know how much it meant to him," Padmé said as she set her brush down. "He idolizes you, Ani. He always has."

Anakin smiled. "It was that bear," he said. "That was what did it. Remember Spotty?"

Padmé laughed. "I remember. You know he still has that bear? Maybe he'll pass it on to his baby. Wow, Luke's having a baby. I can hardly believe it."

"I know," Anakin said as he watched his wife take off her dressing gown. "We're too young to be grandparents, Padmé. I'm still getting used to being in my forties for crying out loud."

Padmé smiled. "You'll be a wonderful Grandpa," she said. "Having younglings around keeps us young. You know that, right?"

"If you say so," he said.

"I think we ought to have a party for Luke and Taza," Padmé said as she climbed into bed with Anakin. "They didn't have a wedding reception after all," she said.

"Neither did we," Anakin said.

"Ani, I thought you'd accepted this?" Padmé said. "Luke said as much."

"I have," Anakin said, running a finger down her bare arm. He frowned. "I suppose I'm a hypocrite for being upset with our son for making a mistake. Force knows I'm the last person who should be critical of that."

Padmé could see in his eyes that he'd been reflecting on the past. "Ani, don't go there," she said.

Anakin looked at her, trying his best to heed her words. But ever since he and Luke had talked earlier, the mistakes of his past had been troubling him. As perfect as his life was, as happy as he was, the past was something he knew he would never get over: the crimes of his past still haunted his soul.

"I'm trying," Anakin said softly. "It's not something I can always control, Padmé."

Padmé looked into his eyes, then took his face in her hands. "I know," she said. "I just wish there was something I could do to ease your mind."

Anakin smiled. "You do something every minute of every day, Padmé," he said, pulling her to him. "You've given me a beautiful family, a beautiful life," he told her. "Your love has given my life meaning, Padmé. That makes it possible for me to live with the past."

Padmé's eyes filled with tears. "Ani," she said, pulling him close.

 _The next morning_

Once Padmé Skywalker got it into her head that she was having a party, she went full steam ahead. She sat down with Taza and Luke to explain her ideas with them, each of them more than happy to go along with whatever Padmé had in mind.

"We don't want you to go to a lot of trouble, Mom," Luke said. "Really."

"Nonsense," Padmé said. "Getting married is a big moment, it's something to be celebrated. Your father and I never got to celebrate ours, so we want to make sure you get to."

Luke and Taza exchanged a smile, grateful for Padmé's kindness.

"All I need from you is a list of who you would like to come," Padmé said. "And I'll take care of the rest. Unless of course you have something specific in mind," she added, not wishing to step on her daughter-in-law's toes.

"I'm sure that whatever you plan will be perfect," Taza said. "We're very grateful, Mother."

Padmé smiled. "It's my pleasure," she said.

 _Jedi Temple_

"So, you're going to be a grandfather," Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin shared lunch together.

"So it seems," Anakin said. He could see how much Obi-Wan was enjoying this. "Even though I'm far too young," he couldn't help but add.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Forty-three by my reckoning," he said. "Not that young, Anakin."

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "Forty-three is a lot younger than, let's see, fifty-eight, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Obi-Wan said. He took a sip of his tea. "I have to say, Anakin, I'm not really surprised."

"Why not?" Anakin asked. "I sure as hell was."

"Because he's your son," Obi-Wan said. "His…proclivity for procreation comes naturally to him," he said with a smirk.

"Oh that's hilarious," Anakin said. He sighed. "I just hope the boy is ready for this," he said. "Being a father is not a part time job."

"No, it isn't," Obi-Wan agreed. "But Luke has had an excellent role model. He's been watching you for fifteen years now, Anakin. I think he'll do just fine."

Anakin nodded, hoping he was right. "I guess it won't be long before your children start dating," he said casually, knowing how it would get Obi-Wan's goat. "Chloe is, what, almost fourteen now, isn't she?"

Obi-Wan scowled. "And far too young to think about boys," he said.

Anakin laughed. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't she have a huge crush on Qui-Gon not that long ago?"

"Simple infatuation," Obi-Wan said as he dabbed his mouth with his napkin. "She's outgrown it, I assure you."

"If you say so," Anakin said, standing up. "Let's go, back to work."

Obi-Wan picked up his tray and followed Anakin to the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _A few weeks later_

The great hall of the Skywalker manor was decorated brightly, tables and chair filled the large space. Anakin, who stopped being amazed by his wife's talents, still marveled at her ability to put an elegant affair today in such a short time. Luke and his new bride sat at a long table at the head of the room, along with their parents, Obi-Wan and Dormé.

"Everything is just lovely, Padmé," Scerra Halycon said as they enjoyed their meal. "I can't believe how you put this all together so quickly."

"My mother is a woman of many talents," Luke said with a smile.

"We are so grateful for all this, Mother," Taza said. "I know how much work this was."

Padmé smiled. "It was my pleasure," she said. "Weddings are something to be celebrated, after all."

Anakin was only half listening to the conversation, for he was rather concerned that his younger children were not within his earshot. He'd been doing his best to keep an eye on them, but it was difficult to do when he was expected to entertain their guests. _There's Qui-Gon,_ he said, spotting his second eldest son sitting with some friends. _And Shmi and Ami are together._ The members of his family that he was most worried about were the youngest two of course: Anakin Junior and Obi-Wan.

"Everything alright, Anakin?" The elder Obi-Wan asked.

"Hmmm?" Anakin asked, scanning the room.

Obi-Wan frowned, puzzled by Anakin's odd behaviour. "What are you looking at?"

"Not what, who," Anakin said. "My youngest two. They tend to be…mischievous."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I hadn't noticed," he said with a smile.

Anakin wasn't amused. He found Leia sitting far too close to Han Solo for his liking, and sent her a message. _Find Obi and Ani._ Leia's face registered how thrilled she was to have her good time interrupted, but obeyed her father nonetheless. She and Han stood up and began to casually walk around the room, looking for the two youngest Skywalker children. Anakin watched them, noticing that they were not having any luck finding the two boys. He looked at his wife, who was engaged in conversation, and then stood up. "Excuse me," he said to no one in particular, and then headed over to join Leia and Han in their search.

"They were sitting with us, Dad," Qui-Gon told his father.

"They _were,_ " Anakin said. "But they're not anymore. Where did they go? You know you're supposed to be keeping an eye on them, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon felt badly that he'd let his father down, and stood up to join the search.

From the head table Padmé watched her husband, wondering why he had left her. She frowned, and then noticed Obi-Wan chuckling.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

Obi-Wan stopped laughing at once. "Well, it's just that Anakin seems to have misplaced your two youngest children," he said.

Padmé's eyes darted over to where her three younger sons had been strategically seated, only to see that none of them, not even Qui-Gon was there. _I knew I should have kept those boys closer,_ she thought with a frown. "Excuse me," she said, deciding that she needed to join Anakin.

Anakin, Leia, Han, and Qui-Gon had made their way through the entire room, with no luck.

"Anakin, what's going on?" Padmé asked. "Where are the boys?"

Anakin stood still for a moment, focusing on his two youngest sons' Force signatures. It was difficult to do with so many people around, and with the rest of his children in the vicinity. Padmé watched, amazed even after a life time spent with him by his abilities.

"Found them," he said.

"Where?" Leia asked.

"The breakfast room," Anakin said. "You kids go back to the party," he said. He looked at Padmé. "Let's go."

Anakin and Padmé left the great hall and headed down the corridor to the kitchen. The serving staff had used the breakfast room for set up, while the kitchen was being used for clean-up. Anakin and Padmé stood in the doorway, watching as their youngest two offspring helped themselves to the rather large selection of desserts that had been arranged on silver platters. They were completely oblivious of their parents, until Anakin cleared his throat. And then, as one, they turned and looked at the doorway, where their parents stood with matching expressions of shock and disappointment.

"Obi-Wan and Anakin," Anakin said, using their full names as he always did when they were in trouble. "What is the meaning of this?"

Each of the boys had a mouthful of pastry, and could simply stare with wide eyes at their parents.

"We're very disappointed with you boys," Padmé said, shaking her head. "This is your brother's big day, and you can't be trusted not to get into mischief. Even today."

Their father's intent stare coupled with their mother's words were too much for the boys to bear, and they both started to cry.

Anakin and Padmé looked at each other. "Don't let them soften you," Padmé said. "They've gone too far."

Anakin was about to say the very same thing to his wife, and simply nodded in agreement. "Let's go, both of you," he said. "Upstairs with you. You can spend the rest of the evening with 3P0 and R2. And if there is _any_ more trouble from you two, there will be very serious consequences. Do you hear me? _Very serious consequences."_

"Yes sir," Ani said, while Obi nodded furiously. "We won't give them any trouble. Promise."

Anakin indicated with a small movement of his head that he wanted the boys to leave the room, and they ran over to him at once.

"Now march," Padmé said as she and Anakin fell in behind them.

After ensuring that the boys had washed up and brushed their teeth, Anakin and Padmé returned to the party downstairs. They had only been seated a moment or two when Anakin was called upon to give a toast to the bride and groom.

"Almost forgot about that," he muttered to Padmé as he stood up. She smiled, confident that he would do a fine job.

"Good evening everyone," Anakin began. "And thank you for coming tonight to help Padmé and I celebrate the marriage of our first born, Luke, to the lovely Taza. I'll never forget the first time I met Luke, which, as you know, was not until he was five years old. He looked up at me with those big blue eyes of him, not afraid mind you, but like he knew that his father was deep down inside the stern masked man standing before him. Being the first born, Luke, has always been called upon to be a role model for his younger siblings. And he has always lived up to these expectations, indeed, he surpasses them daily. Taza has been an integral part of Luke's development into the man he is today, for she has brought out his best qualities, and helped transform the once shy youngling into the confident man he is now. Padmé and I could not be more honoured to have Taza as part of our ever growing family," he said, looking at his daughter-in-law with a smile. "So please, raise your glasses with me to salute this young couple. May they always love one another as deeply as they do now, and may they always bring out the best in one another. May the Force bless them and be with them always," with this, Anakin lifted his glass high, and then turned to Padmé to touch glasses. She smiled up at him, tears in her eyes.

"That was beautiful," she told him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks Angel," Anakin said, returning her kiss. He took a drink of his wine and watched as Luke stood up, his turn now to speak before their guests.

"Thanks Dad," Luke said, looking at his father. "That was really wonderful, and Taza and I both appreciate your kind words. I don't want to say too much, but I felt that I needed to say thank you to my mother for putting this amazing party together on such short notice. And what an amazing party it is, am I right?" Everyone applauded and cheered their agreement. Luke smiled. "Getting married is a big step in a person's life," he said. "But I know that Taza are ready. And I know, personally, that I've had the best role model in the galaxy for being a good husband. I can say unequivocally that my father not only loves my mother, he honours her. Their marriage of nearly 25 years has served as a model for me as well as all my siblings for what a happy, successful marriage looks like. After all that they have been through, their love never wavered. If our marriage can be as successful as theirs, then I know Taza will have many happy years together." He turned to Taza. "Thank you for making my life complete," he said. "I promise to love you for the rest of my life." Everyone applauded as Luke kissed his bride.

"Ani," Padmé said, putting her hand on his.

Anakin turned to his wife with a smile. "I know," he said. "We did a good job with this one," he said.

Padmé laughed, and dashed a tear from her eyes.

"Dessert will be served shortly," Luke announced. "But for anyone who's interested, there will be dancing in the library next door." He held out his hand to Taza and led her into the library, followed by a number of people who wanted to witness their first dance.

"Shall we?" Anakin said, standing up and holding his hand out to Padmé.

"Love to," Padmé said, joining him.

"Luke's speech was so touching," Padmé said as she and Anakin danced together.

"Yes it was," Anakin agreed. He looked over to where their son was dancing with his new bride. "He's all grown up, Padmé," he said wistfully.

"Yes he is," she agreed.

He looked back at her. "Does that mean we're old?" he asked.

Padmé shook her head. "Not at all," she said, running her hands up over his chest.

Anakin could see by the look in her eyes where Padmé's mind was going. He picked up her hands and kissed them one by one. "Maybe we should go check on the boys," he said with a smile. "You know, make sure they're sleeping."

Padmé smiled. "I think that's a very good idea," she said.

Anakin took her by the hand and led her out of the room. They took the servants' stairway up to the second level, and walked to the boys' bedroom. Padmé slowly opened the door, and they peeked inside.

"They're sleeping," Anakin told her quietly.

"Good," Padmé said. She closed the door quietly and turned to Anakin. "Come with me," she said, taking his hand.

Anakin let her lead the way, loving her take charge attitude.

Padmé led Anakin down the corridor and across to their large bedroom suite, closing and locking the door behind her. She turned to him, and ran her hands up his chest into his curly hair. "Did I tell you how handsome you look tonight?" she asked him with a smile.

Anakin smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. "No, you haven't," he told her, slowly unzipping the back of her dress.

"Well you do," she told him, pushing his cloak off of his shoulders. "Very, very handsome."

Anakin smiled. "And you, my love, look spectacular," he said, sliding her down from her shoulders. He pulled her close and started to kiss her shoulders. "Even more now," he whispered, then kissed her earlobe.

Within moments they were both naked, their fine clothes in a pile on the floor.

"We haven't got much time," she said as he maneuvered her onto her back. "They'll notice that we're missing before long."

"Then we'd better get down to it," he said, lowering himself to her and kissing her deeply.

Obi-Wan stood by the bar, watching as the party guests danced, drank and enjoyed the delicious pastries that had been served. He smiled as he watched his children, Ben and Chloe, having fun with their friends. He had noted Anakin and Padmé's absence, and reasoned that they were undoubtedly dealing with their youngest children.

"Having fun?"

Obi-Wan turned to see Anakin standing beside him.

"Oh yes," Obi-Wan said. "Quite a lovely affair."

Anakin nodded.

"Everything okay upstairs?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin smiled. "You could say so," he said.

Obi-Wan frowned, confused by Anakin's response.

"I just had sex with my wife," Anakin said quietly.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up. "You're lying" he said.

Anakin laughed. "Afraid not old man," he said. "Excuse me," he said.

Obi-Wan watched Anakin as he walked over to Padmé. They headed over to the dancefloor. Judging by the way they looked at one another, Obi-Wan couldn't help but believe that Anakin's audacious claim was true. He looked over at Dormé, knowing that in a million years he'd never have the nerve to suggest such a thing to her. _Lucky bugger,_ he thought, watching Anakin and Padmé dancing together, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Padmé awoke early the next morning, as was her custom. Being a mother of seven had trained her that sleeping in was not a good idea, for it afforded her rather mischievous children too much time to do something she'd rather they not do. She got up, leaving Anakin to sleep, and headed into the fresher to shower.

Anakin woke up, as he usually did when his wife had left their bed. He heard her in the shower, and stretched in the bed. _One more hour_ , he thought sleepily. But his idea was negated when his wife entered the room.

"Come on sleepy head," Padmé said, rubbing a towel over her wet hair. "Time to get up."

"Ugghh," Anakin said, rolling over onto his side.

Padmé laughed and started getting dressed.

Anakin had just drifted into a light sleep when he heard a crash coming from the fresher. He opened his eyes at once. "Padmé? You okay?" he called. When he got no response, he pushed the covers back and sat up in bed. He listened for her, but heard nothing. Quickly he got out of bed and ran to the fresher. He flung open the door and saw that Padmé was lying on the floor. "Padmé!" he shouted, and ran to her. She was unconscious. "Padmé, can you hear me?" he asked frantically, picking her up in his arms. But she was unresponsive. _Leia! Help me!_ He shouted in his mind. Within moments, Leia, still in her nightgown, rushed into the room.

"Dad what's wrong?" she cried, and then saw her mother. "What happened? What's wrong with Mom?"

"I don't know," Anakin said, picking Padmé up and carrying her to their bed. "I was in bed, she was in here, and she just collapsed."

"I'll call for an ambulance," Leia said, and ran from the room.

She had only gone for a moment, when Padmé started to come around.

"Padmé!" Anakin cried. "Angel, are you all right? What happened?"

Padmé was quite discombobulated, and looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "I don't know," she said, sitting up slowly. "I was in the fresher…" she said, rubbing the back of her head. "What happened, Ani?"  
"You collapsed," he told her. "And you were unconscious for several minutes." He frowned. "You bumped your head pretty good, didn't you?"

Padmé nodded. "I did," she said.

"The ambulance is on the way," Leia said as she rushed into the room. Her eyes widened when she saw her mother awake. "Mom!" she said, rushing over and hugging her mother tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Padmé said. "I don't need an ambulance, really," she said.

"Like hell you don't," Anakin said. "I'm getting dressed," he told Leia. "You stay with her."

Leia nodded.

"Anakin I'm fine," Padmé called after him. "This isn't necessary!"

"Mom, you were unconscious," Leia told her. "It _is_ necessary."

Padmé frowned, but decided that she would not win. Anakin and Leia were identical in their stubbornness, and so she let Leia help her off the bed and finished getting dressed.

"Is the ambulance here yet?" Anakin asked as he reentered the room, buttoning up his tunic.

"It should be," Leia said.

"Okay," Anakin said. "You stay here with the kids. I'll contact you as soon as I learn something."

Leia nodded her understanding, and watched her parents leave, doing her best not to cry.

 _Theed_

"I need someone to see my wife immediately," Anakin told the duty nurse. "She collapsed and lost consciousness."

The nurse looked at Padmé, who seemed to be in pain. "Bring her in," she said.

Anakin and Padmé followed the nurse into an examination room, where the nurse took her vital signs.

"Everything looks normal," the nurse said.

"I hit my head when I fell," Padmé said. "It hurts. A lot."

The nurse nodded, and examined the back of Padmé's head. "Looks like you've got quite a bump forming," she said. "We'll test you for concussion as well."

 _As well?_ Anakin reflected with a frown. "What else will you test for?" He asked.

"The doctor will make that call," the nurse said. "She'll be right in."

They didn't wait long until the on call doctor arrived.

"Good morning," the doctor said. "I'm Doctor Pratt. What can I help you with today?"

"I …passed out earlier," Padmé told her. "But I'm feeling okay now, except for my head."

Dr. Pratt nodded thoughtful. "And how long was she unconscious?" She asked Anakin.

"Almost five minutes," Anakin said.

"Well there must be a reason for this," Dr. Pratt said. "And we'll find out what it is." She turned to Anakin. "I'm going to admit your wife," she said. "And run a series of tests to determine the reason this happened. You'll have to wait in the waiting area, I'm afraid."

Anakin nodded, and looked at Padmé, hating the thought of leaving her. He bend down and kissed her. "I'll see you soon," he told her. "I love you."

Padmé nodded. "I love you too," she said, starting to grow alarmed at how serious the situation actually was. "See you soon."

Once Anakin reached the waiting area, he contacted Leia to let her know what was happening.

"How's Mom?" Leia asked.

"She's in with the doctor now," Anakin told her. "They're running tests."

"What kind of tests?" Leia asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure they'll do a lot of them," he said. "They need to find out what caused this."

"Is Mom okay?" Leia asked. "I hope she's not scared."

"You know your mother," Anakin said. "She'd never show it even if she were. Believe me, I'm scared enough for both of us. How are the kids?" He asked.

"They're fine," Leia said. "I didn't tell them anything. They think you two are in town having breakfast."

"Good," Anakin said. "Best that they don't know just yet. Let's hope that there's nothing to tell them."

"Yes, let's hope," Leia said. "Should I contact Luke?"

"No," Anakin said. "He's on his honeymoon. Leave him be."

"Okay," Leia said. "I'm going to give the kids breakfast," she said. "Let me know as soon as you learn something."

"I will," Anakin said. "Talk to you soon."

Within an hour, a nurse came to tell Anakin that Padmé had been returned to her room, and led him to a room on an upper floor. Padmé was just getting onto her bed when he entered the room. "Padmé," Anakin said, coming over to her. "What did they do?" he asked.

"An MRI," she told him. "They were looking for signs of concussion," she said. "But I know they're looking for something else, something that would explain why I passed out."

"So they didn't find anything?" Anakin asked.

"No, it was negative," she said. "Are the kids okay?"

"Leia and Han are with them," he said. "Leia didn't tell them anything yet."

"That's probably the best thing to do for now," she said.

A nurse entered the room just then, with a tray of breakfast in her hand.

"I thought you might be hungry," the nurse said. "I understand you didn't get a chance to eat before you came here."

"Thank you," Padmé said, taking the tray. She looked up at Anakin. "You didn't eat yet either, did you?"  
"No," he said. "But I'm not hungry."

Padmé raised her eyebrows. "You? Not hungry?" she teased. "That's a first."

Anakin laughed. "Okay, I'll get something later," he said.

It wasn't long before a technician came and took Padmé for another test, leaving Anakin alone in her room. He decided to go get some lunch to pass the time. As Anakin at alone in the refectory eating his lunch, his wrist comm sounded. He activated it, and was surprised to hear Qui-Gon's voice.

"Dad? What's going on?" Qui-Gon asked. "Please don't try and tell me nothing is, because I can feel that something is."

"You're right, son," Anakin said. "Your mother is in the hospital having some tests."

"Tests? What tests? What's wrong with her?" Qui-Gon asked in alarm.

"We don't know yet," Anakin told him. "She collapsed this morning, lost consciousness. The doctors are trying to find out why."

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment, and Anakin could sense his son's trepidation. "She's going to be all right though, right Dad?" Qui-Gon asked finally.

"I hope so," Anakin said. "I don't want the younger kids to know just yet, okay? You can tell Shmi, but try your best to shield the young ones from this. Can you do that for me, son?"

"Yes Dad, I can," Qui-Gon replied. "Shmi had the same feeling as me," he told her. "I'll tell her what you told me."

"Good boy," Anakin said. "I will let you know as soon as I learn anything, Qui-Gon. Okay?"

"Okay Dad," he said, his voice betraying how upset he was. "Talk to you soon."

"You will," Anakin said.

"Tell Mom I love her," Qui-Gon said. "Bye."

Padmé was in her room when Anakin returned. "Well?" Anakin asked as he kissed Padmé on the cheek.

"Another brain scan," she said. "They called it a cere scan," she said.

"Did they tell you the results yet?" Anakin asked.

"The technician told me that Dr. Pratt would be in soon to tell me," Padmé said. "Honestly, I don't see why all these tests are necessary," she said with a frown. "I'm fine. My children need me home."

"The children are fine," Anakin said. "You are not," he said, picking up her hand. "I know you hate this, Padmé, but I think it's important that we find out why you collapsed."

"I couldn't agree more," Dr. Pratt said as she entered the room.

"Do we have any more answers?" Anakin asked her.

"Yes, the scan we just ran showed that Padmé has a mild concussion as a result of vertigo, or dizziness, which caused your fall." she said.

"Mild concussion? What does that mean? Does she need treatment?" Anakin asked.

"Not in the way you're probably thinking," Dr. Pratt replied. "She needs rest more than anything, physical and mental. I want her to stay overnight for observation."

Padmé was disheartened to hear this, but not surprised.

"That still doesn't explain why she collapsed," Anakin pointed out. "The concussion happened _because_ she collapsed, but why did she collapse in the first place?"

"That we're still investigating," Dr. Pratt said. "I'd like to have a look at your heart, Padmé. Let's rule that out next."

Padmé nodded, her insides tightening at the thought that she could have a heart problem. "So where do we go from here?" she asked.

"A full physical, an electro-cardiogram and echocardiogram," Dr. Pratt said. "If your heart is the issue, these tests will tell us. I'll make arrangements for the EKG and then we'll get that physical done."

"Okay," Padmé said. "Let's get all this over with."

Anakin waited for the doctor to leave before he sat down on the side of Padmé's bed. "Try to be patient," he said. "They'll get to the bottom of this soon enough."

"I hope so," she said. "I just want to go home."

After Dr. Pratt had performed a thorough physical, she had one bit of news that neither Padmé nor Anakin had expected.

"You have a heart murmur," the doctor said.

Anakin grew alarmed at once. "What does this mean?" he asked.

"I can't say without further tests," Pratt said. "In some instances, a murmur is indicative of a problem with the heart," she said. "In others, it means nothing at all. Tell me Padmé, have you ever had any other incidents of dizziness before today?"

Padmé looked at Anakin, who shook his head. "Well, yes," she said. "I have."

Anakin looked at her with shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Padmé shrugged. "I didn't think anything of them," she said. "They always passed fairly quickly."

Anakin frowned. "Angel, you should have said something!" he said.

"Let's not worry about that now," Dr. Pratt said. "Let's find out why it's happening. A technician will be here to take you for the EKG and echo. That will tell us what's going on."

"Okay, thank you Doctor," Padmé said. She looked at Anakin as the doctor left, seeing how troubled he was. "Please don't be upset," she said, taking his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything," she said. "I really didn't think it was anything to worry about."

Anakin kissed her hand. "You need to take better care of yourself," he said. "You're always after me if I have a health problem."  
Padmé smiled. "You don't have any," she said.

"Well, I did," he said. "I was a wreck, remember?"

"I'm hardly a wreck," Padmé said defensively.

"I didn't say you were," Anakin replied, growing frustrated.

Their conversation was interrupted by technician, who arrived to take Padmé back to the lab.

Anakin watched her go, then went inside and sat down to wait once again.

Night had almost fallen by the time Anakin and Padmé had some answers. It turned out that the heart murmur that Padmé had was not indicative of an under lying problem, much to their relief. Still, the resident cardiologist advised her to have it checked twice a year.

"I really want to go home," Padmé said as she prepared for bed.

"I know, Angel," Anakin said. "You heard the doctor – a concussion needs monitoring. I'm sure they'll let you go home first thing."

Padmé frowned. "I miss the kids," she said.

Anakin smiled. "Well, I have an idea about that."

Within the hour, Padmé's room was full of children, all of them vying for their mother's attention. The smile on her face as each of them hugged and kissed her repeatedly warmed Anakin's heart.

"Okay guys, time to go," Han announced as visiting hours ended.

The children, particularly the youngest two, protested vehemently; but Leia and Han managed to wrangle them all and get them out the door.

"That was wonderful," Padmé said with a smile. "Thank you, Ani."

Anakin smiled. "Anything for my Angel," he said, giving her a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shortly after arriving back home, Anakin made arrangements to take his wife and younger five children to Naboo. He realized that it was there that Padmé would best be able to get the rest and relaxation that she needed. Leia was close to taking the trials, and Anakin judged that she would not want to be away from the Jedi Temple for long. _Or Han Solo either,_ he reflected with a frown. Anakin liked Han, he always had. But he knew that it was only a matter of time before Leia announced her engagement to him, and the thought of his precious little girl being married was more than he could handle. _One kid at a time,_ he told himself.

"This was a wonderful idea, Ani," Padmé said as they made their way to Naboo later that day.

"I thought so," Anakin agreed. "They certainly do too," he said, indicating their excited younglings nearby.

Padmé smiled. "They love it up at the lake," she said. "Must be in the genes."

Anakin laughed. "Must be," he said. "But I don't want you lifting a finger up there, understand? You're there to rest. Let me look after the kids."  
"Whatever you say," she said.

Anakin had arranged for household servants to be present when they arrived, and they made themselves busy with the luggage, preparing rooms for everyone, and getting dinner started. Padmé was quite overwhelmed by their efficiency.

"Where did you find this staff?" she asked as they sat down to dinner. "And on such short notice too?"

"I have my ways," Anakin said with a smile.

"Some of your old imperial flunkeys, Dad?" Qui-Gon quipped.

Padmé was not impressed with her son's question. "Qui-Gon, really," she said.

"That's all right, Padmé," Anakin said. "I was Darth Vader for five years, I can't deny that. But no, son, they were not …flunkeys."

Qui-Gon chuckled as he focused on his dinner.

That night, once the children had finally settled down and gone to sleep, Anakin entered him and Padmé's bedroom with a surprise for her.

"What's that?" Padmé she said, noticing that he was holding something behind his back.

"Something to help you relax," he said.

"Ani I'm so relaxed now that I could fall asleep," she told him with a smile.

"Well don't fall asleep, not yet," he said. "I seem to remember your fondness for this scent," he said, producing a bottle of massage oil from behind his back.

Padmé sat up and took the bottle from him. She lifted the cap and closed her eyes as she drank in the fragrance.

"You really do spoil me," she said.

Anakin smiled. "I enjoy spoiling you," he said. "Now lose that nightie, and lie on your stomach. Please."

Padmé complied at once.

"You have such wonderful hands," she murmured as Anakin massaged her back. "So strong…"

Anakin was doing his best not to get excited by what he was doing, but had never been good at showing restraint where his wife was concerned. _She can't have any physical exertion,_ he reminded himself. _And sex definitely counts as physical exertion._

As for Padmé, she was also finding it hard not to be aroused by the feeling of Anakin's hands on her bare skin. He knew exactly how to touch her, where to touch her, to reduce her to a quivering mess. And he was doing a masterful job of it right now.

"Does that feel okay?" he asked, his mouth at her ear.

"Yes," she sighed. "It feels heavenly."

Anakin smiled. "I would love to…massage you everywhere," he said. "But the doctor told you to avoid physical exertion, right?"

Padmé frowned. "Yes, that's right," she said. Anakin could hear her pout.

"We'll be here a couple of weeks," he told her. "I don't think I'll be able to resist you for that long."

Padmé laughed. "I know exactly what you mean."

The next day the family headed down to the beach. It was a beautiful, warm day, the perfect weather for spending the afternoon enjoying the warm waters of the lake.

"Dad can we swim out to the island?" Shmi asked.

"Yes, just be careful," Anakin said, and watched as Shmi and her twin headed down to the lake's edge.

"Can I go too, Daddy?" Amidala asked.

Anakin looked down at his youngest daughter, who looked up at him with her mother's big brown eyes.

"Ami you're too young," Anakin replied gently. "Stay here with Mom and me," he said. "Look, Obi and Ani are making a sand castle."

But Amidala wasn't interested in sand castles. At 11, she was at the age where she wanted to hang out more with her teenage siblings. The thought of hanging back with her two little brothers was mortifying to her.

"I don't want to play with Obi and Ani," Amidala countered. "I'm not a little kid."

Anakin exchanged a look with Padmé, who was watching the exchange with interest.

"I didn't say you were," Anakin said, returning his attention to his daughter again. "It's a long way. I'm not sure you're strong enough."

The expression on Amidala's face told Anakin what his daughter thought of his opinion.

"Anakin why don't you go with her?" Padmé suggested. "The boys can stay here with me."

Anakin wasn't crazy about the idea, especially leaving the youngest boys with Padmé. "I don't know," he said.

"Please, Daddy?" Ami asked.

Anakin looked back at Padmé. "Are you sure?"

Padmé nodded. "The boys will be good, won't you boys?"

Obi and Ani looked up briefly and nodded.

"See? Now go," Padmé said.

"Okay," Anakin said. He walked over to Padmé and bent down to kiss her. "You just love getting me in that cold water, don't you?" he said.

Padmé laughed.

 _A few days later…_

Anakin, Padmé and their children had left the house right after lunch, bound for Theed. Padmé planned to spend the afternoon with her sister while Anakin entertained the five younglings. He soon discovered how challenging a task this would be.

"Dad, I don't want to see that stupid movie," Shmi complained. "It looks _so_ dumb."

Amidala nodded her enthusiastic agreement. "You said you'd take us shopping, remember?" she added.

"Eww, shopping stinks," Anakin Junior said, making a face. He was seconded by his younger brother, who held his nose for good measure.

Anakin was growing exasperated when Qui-Gon came up with a solution.

"Dad, I'll take the boys to see the movie," he said. "You take the girls shopping. The theatre is in the shopping plaza, after all."

Anakin looked at his son, and considered his suggestion. Qui-Gon was almost fifteen now, and quite a responsible young man.

"All right," Anakin said. "I guess that will be okay. But you two boys behave yourselves," he said, looking at Obi and Ani. "Don't you give your brother any trouble at all, or you'll spend the rest of this vacation with 3P0. Inside. Listening to him talk about himself."

"We'll be good," Ani said. "Promise."

"Very well," Anakin said. He handed some money to Qui-Gon. "Thanks son," he said. "Let me know if they try anything."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Will do," he said.

As the boys made their way to the theatre, Anakin and his daughters headed to a nearby trendy shop.

"Can we get something, Dad?" Shmi asked. "This store has those cool new shoes that I've wanted."

"Let's have a look," Anakin said, starting to feel like it would an expensive day.

 _I'm so glad Obi-Wan isn't here to see this,_ Anakin reflected as he stood outside of the dressing room in the back of the small boutique. His daughters had each found several items of clothing that they could not live without. Anakin was beginning to wish he'd gone to the movies with his sons.

"No luck?" Anakin asked as Shmi appeared.

"Wrong size," she said. "I'll be right back."

Anakin nodded, and pretended to be interested in a potted plant that sat nearby as Shmi went back to find the size she needed.

"Can I help you, sweetheart?"

Shmi looked up to see a young man who she hadn't noticed earlier. "Do you work here?" she asked. "I'm looking for size 4."

"Well actually, I don't work here," he admitted. "I just saw you when you came in, and wanted to say hello. I'm Jake."

"Hi," Shmi said, busying herself with finding her size.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Jake asked.

"No," she said, wishing her father would come over.

"You're very pretty," Jake said. "How old are you?"

"I'm 14," Shmi said, starting to grow uncomfortable. "I need to go."

"Don't go," Jake said, blocking her way. "I want to get to know you. Maybe we could have dinner tonight."

"I don't want to go out with you," she said. "Please just leave me alone," she said, pushing past him and heading over to where her father was waiting.

"Don't go," Jake said, following her. "I just want to talk to you." He stopped when he saw the large man that Shmi now stood beside.

"Is there some reason you're bothering this girl?" Anakin asked.

"Excuse me, but this is a private conversation," Jake had the utter misfortune to say.

"Oh is it?" Anakin asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes it is," Jake said, trying not to be intimidated by the man's physical stature. "I was going to take this young lady on a date."

"Like hell you are," Anakin said, growing angry. "If you're smart, you'll leave right now. You don't want to see me when I'm angry."

Jake looked at Shmi, then at Anakin. Judging wisely that he was not a man to be trifled with, he turned tail and ran.

Anakin frowned and turned back to Shmi. "Are you okay?"

Shmi nodded. "What a jerk," she said. "I told him I didn't want to go out with him. Why are some guys so stupid?"

"I couldn't say," Anakin said. "Hurry up and try these on," he said. "The boys will me finished their movie soon."

"Okay Dad, be right out," Shmi said and disappeared into the change room once again.

That evening, Padmé listened as each of her children tried to tell her about their day. Shmi and Amidala insisted on showing her each and every new item of clothing that their father had purchased them, while the boys told her all about the exciting movie they'd seen. Anakin sat back and watched, amused by his children, amazed by his wife's patience. Every so often Padmé would glance over at him, and he'd simply wink at her, letting her field the children's demands for attention.

"Dinner is served," one of the household servants announced. The five Skywalker children all ran to the door, only to be stopped by their mother's voice.

"Walk," she said. "Hands."

The children stopped, and then made their way to the closest fresher to wash up.

"You were enjoying that, weren't you?" Padmé said as she held her hand out to Anakin.

"Yes," Anakin freely admitted, taking her hand and standing up. "You handled it well. That was quite an offensive."

Padmé laughed. "I'm used to it," she said. "I've had a few years practice."

Anakin smiled, bringing her to his mouth hand and kissing it. "It will be a shame to go back to Coruscant," he said.

"It will," Padmé agreed. "But it's almost time, I think. I'm feeling much better, and the kids have missed too much school already."

"I think they'd disagree with you," he said.

Padmé laughed as they headed for the dining room together, hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Jedi Temple – Several weeks later_

"I hereby grant you the title of Jedi Knight," Anakin said as he cut the padawan braid from his first born. He smiled and handed Luke his braid, the pride he felt for his son filling him. "Congratulations," he said. Luke stood up and bowed to his father, and then bowed to the rest of the council. Once the formalities were over, Anakin took his son in his arms and hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you," he said.

Luke smiled. "Thanks Dad," he said. "I couldn't have done this without your support."

"You'll always have it, Luke," Anakin said. "As long as I live."

Outside the council chamber was Taza, with the rest of Luke's family, waiting expectantly.

"This waiting is killing me," Taza said, pacing up and down. She had decided to delay her own trials until after the baby was born, which was in a few more weeks.

Padmé watched her daughter in law, wondering how the young woman would have handled being married to a Jedi during the Clone Wars as she had been. She smiled. "Taza, relax," she said.

"I wish I could," Taza said. Just then the door opened and Luke and Anakin emerged. Luke held up his braid to show his wife and Taza squealed with delight. "You did it!" she said, walking over to hug him.

Anakin joined Padmé, and they watched as their son embrace his wife. "Another Jedi knight in the family," he said.

Padmé nodded. "And soon another," she said, for Leia would be taking her final trials soon as well. Padmé sighed. "How did they grow up so fast, Ani?" she asked.

Anakin smiled. "I have no idea," he said. "And soon we'll be grandparents," he said. "Imagine that, Padmé. Us. Grandparents."

"You know what, I'm looking forward to it," she said. "It will have all the fun and reward of being a parent without the work."

Anakin laughed. "You know you're right," he said. "Though if I know you, you'll be looking after that baby as often as you can."

Padmé just smiled in response, as Luke came over to accept her congratulations.

 _Later that evening_

The Skywalker home was full of people, all celebrating the newly knighted Jedi Luke Skywalker. Luke's grandparents had arrived from Naboo, as well as his Aunt Sola and her family. In the past, such celebrations were frowned upon by the Jedi Council; but times were different now. The importance of family was not lost on the Jedi now, rather it was celebrated.

"Dad, Mom, can we talk to you for a minute?" Leia asked as she approached with Han in tow.

Anakin and Padmé exchanged a look, each of them knowing what was coming.

"Of course, Leia," Padmé said. "What's on your mind?"

Leia looked at Han, urging him silently to speak up.

"Well, Padmé," Han began, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. "Anakin," he said, "I've come to ask you both if you'd let me, I mean if you'd let us…that is to say," he stopped, took a deep breath, and then proceeded. "I've asked Leia if she'll marry me," Han said. "And she said yes, and we'd both love to have your blessing."

Padmé smiled, and hugged Leia tightly. "Of course you do," she said.

"You've been like a part of our family for years now, Han," Anakin said as he shook Han's hand.

"Thanks, Anakin," he said. "Means a lot that you'd say that."

"We don't want to take away from Luke's big night," Leia said. "That's why we'd like to keep it quiet for tonight."

"That's very considerate of you," Padmé said. "But I don't think Luke would mind, Leia, really," she said.

"I know he wouldn't," Leia said, "but we'd like to wait just the same."

Anakin had mixed feeling as he watched Han and Leia walk away together, hand in hand. While he thought very highly of Han, it would be hard for him to see his daughter get married. _She's not my little girl any more,_ he reflected.

"Ani? You okay?" Padmé asked.

"Yes, just…thinking," he said, taking her hand. "Another one married, Padmé."

"Well, not yet," she said. "I'm sure they'll wait a few years. It's not like Luke and Taza's situation, after all."

"Thank God for that," Anakin said. _I'd have to rearrange Solo's face if it were…_

"Come on," Padmé said. "Let's dance, Master Jedi."

 _Several weeks later_

"Ani, wake up!"

Anakin opened one eye and looked at his wife, who was standing beside their bed. "Why?" he asked sleepily.

"Luke's taking Taza to the hospital," she told him. "The baby is coming!"

Anakin opened the other eye. "That's great," he said. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Padmé frowned at him, her hands on her hips. "Anakin Skywalker," she said in her most annoyed senatorial voice. "Your first grandchild is about to be born! How can you sleep at a time like this?"

"Like this," Anakin said, yawning and rolling over.

Padmé stood for a moment, then went around to the other side of the bed and crawled onto it to confront her husband again.

"Ani, please," she said. "Don't you want to be there? At the hospital?"

"My being there won't make the baby come any faster," Anakin said, looking up at her with a smile.

Padmé frowned at him. "I can't believe you're just going to go back to sleep!"

Anakin's smile grew, and he pulled her towards him. "Well, I don't _have_ to sleep," he said. "We could fool around if you prefer."

Padmé grew exasperated. "You can't be serious," she said as Anakin wrapped his arms around her.

"I never joke about sex," Anakin said.

Padmé began to see that he was teasing her, and smiled. "You are so mean to me," she said with a pout.

"I know," he said. "I'm awful."

Padmé laughed, unable to keep up the pretense any more. "Now come on," she said. "Get dressed. I can't wait to hold that baby."

Anakin laughed, and released her. "If you insist," he said.

 _A few hours later_

"She's just beautiful," Padmé said with a smile as she held her new granddaughter, Rey, in her arms for the first time. Rey looked up at her, melting Padmé's heart as their eyes met. She kissed Rey on the tip of her nose. "Welcome to the family, little Rey," she said, tears in her eyes.

Anakin watched her, still having a hard time believing that his son was a father. He looked at Luke and Taza, who looked exhausted but thrilled to be parents. _I missed the birth of my first born,_ he reflected sadly. _I never knew that joy that they're feeling._

"Would you like to hold her, Ani?" Padmé asked.

"Yes I would," Anakin asked, taking Rey from Padmé's arms. He looked down into his granddaughter's eyes, astonished by the feeling of absolute love he felt. _Hello precious one,_ he thought, sensing within her the same strong force signature that all seven of his children carried. _Welcome to the family, Rey._ "A great Jedi she'll make," he said with a smile. He kissed her on the forehead and then looked up at Luke who had walked over to him. "You did well," he said to his son. "Congratulations," he said. "She's perfect."

Luke smiled, and stroked the tuft of dark hair on top of his daughter's head. "I can't take all the credit," he said.

Anakin laughed. "You're a wise man," he said. He smiled down at Rey. "Nothing like it, son," he said. "Being a father." He looked up at Luke. "No feeling will ever make you feel as complete as being a father."

Luke smiled. "I know exactly what you mean," he said. "The bond is indescribable, it really is."

Anakin nodded. "I wasn't privileged to be there when you and Leia were born, but I felt that bond as soon as I met you," he said. "I'll never forget that moment. You were so shy, Leia was so confident."

Luke smiled. "I remember it very well," he said. "I knew you were my dad, even before I was told. I just …felt it somehow."

"Where is that baby?" Leia demanded as she and the other Skywalker children entered the room.

Anakin laughed. "Right here," he said, turning to Leia.

Leia didn't wait to be asked, and took Rey from Anakin's arms. "Oh my GOD!" she squealed. "She's so cute!"

All of Luke's siblings gathered around to coo over the baby.

"Get used to that," Padmé told Taza with a smile. "With so many uncles and aunts, Rey is going to be spoiled silly."

Taza laughed. "I'm sure," she said. "She's a lucky girl to be part of such an amazing family," she said, looking up at Padmé. "We both are."

Padmé smiled, and kissed Taza on the cheek. Anakin and Luke joined them, letting the rest of the family visit with Rey. Padmé looked up at Anakin, knowing that he was as moved as she was by this momentous occasions. He looked down at her and put his arms around her. "Just think, Angel," he said. "If you had never come looking for me, we wouldn't be here today celebrating the birth of our first grandchild."

"You're right," she said. "The galaxy would be so different. The Jedi Order would never have returned, Palpatine would still be terrorizing the galaxy."

Anakin nodded. "I would have spent my life in darkness, never knowing my beautiful children, never being able to rebuild my life with you."

Padmé smiled. "Our lives have certainly been interesting," she said. "And now, a new chapter."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, the first of many," he said.

"So how do you feel now that you're a grandfather?" she asked. "

Anakin looked over at Rey, who was being held by her maternal grandmother. "I feel like I'm going to live forever," he said.

Padmé smiled, and walked over to give Luke a hug. Anakin watched, marveling at the good fortune that had brought him to this point. _Three generations of Skywalkers now,_ he reflected as he watched Luke talking with his mother. _If only you could have lived to see this, Mom, if only you'd lived to see how lucky I am_. It wasn't lost on Anakin how blessed he was. From out of abject loneliness and deepest darkness, he had been reborn the moment his wife reentered his life. And now they were grandparents. He smiled.

"Daddy? Everything okay?" Leia asked, seeing the tears in her father's eyes.

Anakin looked at her and smiled. "Yes," he said. "Everything is perfect."

THE END


End file.
